


Fearful

by NightwingEarth16



Category: Frozen - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingEarth16/pseuds/NightwingEarth16
Summary: Jack takes one of North’s snow globes, but it acts out. He finds Elsa, and unfortunately, so does Pitch.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Elsa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. One

~Jack’s POV~  
  


Jack found one of North’s snow globes the last time he went to the Pole. It had caught his interest from the first time he had seen one be used. The magic that allowed someone to travel miles in a moment with words. Jack was fast, certainly, the wind always helping him fly to bring the snow. He had to admit though, North’s snow globes were a thing of wonder.

A thing of wonder, what the Guardian of Wonder did.   
  
Of course, trying to snag a snow globe without being caught was another kind of wonder. After all, it took him three hundred years to finally enter the workshop, even if entering was being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal.   
  


Now, while scattering snowflakes across the high mountains of Colorado, the snow globe safely in his hoodie pocket, there was a sudden warmth and twitch from the snow globe. It caused Jack to stop in the air and put his hand in his pocket, taking the sphere out and looking at it.   
  


The whole time had had it, it never, not once, felt warm. Even to his cold hands, it was noticeably cool, but now, it was as warm as Baby Tooth, almost shivering like she did, her tiny heart beating quickly and feathers shifting constantly. The image that the snow globe showed though, it was unusual.   
  


Jack thought that he had seen every place on the planet, after all, he was over three hundred years old, but the tiny image of a glacier that shown in the snow globe, it was unfamiliar to him.   
  


The ice almost flowed with a blue light, and the glacier itself was completely surrounded by water, no land showing anywhere, so he couldn’t even guess as to where it was located.   
  


What was even stranger, was that he didn’t know why the snow globe was showing him the glacier, even if he was supposed to to the glacier, and where it was. Jack didn’t know the location to the glacier.   
  


Just as Jack was about to stuff the snow globe back in his pocket, it shook violently and burst open, creating a portal. Before he had the chance to fly away, Jack was sucked in, twisting around, until the sky was straight once more.   
  


Now, he was above the body of water, the glacier off in the distance. There were no nightmares galloping away or towards the island of ice, so he could cross a nightmare invasion off the list. Not that Jack has a list as to why the snow globe went crazy.   
  
Still not knowing where he was, Jack decided to fly towards the glacier. Maybe there was something there that made the snow globe act nutty. If not, then North needed to work on his mode of transportation before Christmas. He hoped that something did made the snow globe act out, not wanting to face North and admit that he stole a snow globe.   
  


Jack flew silently, going through the possibles as to why it acted, when suddenly, the wind seemingly attacked him.

He fought against the powerful current of air, ready to shout at it. After all, he and the wind were always on good terms. Now though, the wind was pushing against his body without mercy, and Jack stubbornly pushed back.   
  


“Gale!”   
  


The female voice distracted Jack, the distraction enough for the wind to create a powerful sphere of air around him, trapping Jack in a ball. Though stuck, Jack could feel the air descending down, and panic began to bubble within his chest.   
  


If the wind was planning to drown him, Jack would pull the strongest trick he had out of his sleeve to escape. As a human, he did drown, and he did not want to drown as a Guardian.   
  


“Gale, who do you have?”   
  


The voice spoke again, as though whoever was speaking was addressing the wind. As if to respond, the sphere broke and Jack tumbled out, falling onto ice.   
  


He shook his head a bit to rid the dizziness that entered as soon as he was released, and noticed a pair of feet to his left. Tiny and delicate feet with sandals on them. Jack didn’t wear shoes, as being the Winter Spirit didn’t make him cold, but if he was on ice, surely the person would be cold? The sandals looked like they were made of glass.  
  


“Are you alright?”   
  


The voice spoke again, female, and addressing Jack. That was a bit of a shock.   
  


“Once I find out why the wind decided to toss me around like a ball, I’ll feel better.”   
  
Jack used his staff to help him stand, most of the spinning stopped, and only a slight tilt remaining. He faced the woman who spoke and blinked.   
  


She was an adult, no doubt. He never met an adult who could see him, after all, it was the children who believed, and the parents who told the stories. Never, did he think that there would be an adult who could believe in him. Her hair was long and very pale, almost white. Her eyes were large and sapphire blue, and she wore a white outfit.   
  


She smiled kindly, “I don’t know why Gale decided to do that to you. I’m very sorry.”   
  


“Who’s Gale?”   
  


A handful of large red leaves fluttered around her, a chirping sound close by. Jack realized that the chirping was coming from the leaves. The woman though, seemed completely calm.   
  


“This is Gale,” she said, the chirping sounded again as if in agreement, “She’s the spirit of the wind.”   
  


The leaves flew around Jack’s head, the wind, or Gale, caressing his skin with invisible hands, then flew up towards the sky.   
  


“Uh, who are you,” Jack asked, facing the woman again, “and where am I?”   
  


“I’m Elsa, and this is Ahtohallan. Who are you?”   
  


“I’m Jack Frost. How can you see me?”


	2. Two

~Elsa’s POV~  
  


I was able to see the figure in the air before Gale surrounded them with her powerful gusts of air. My stomach twists when I remember the first time she had me in her ball of wind, the constant spinning making it impossible to tell what was the ground and what was the sky.   
  


“Gale,” I call out, gesturing for her to come down to Ahtohallan. To bring down whoever she had trapped in her pocket of air.   
  


Gale comes down, landing close to the icy ground beneath my feet. “Gale, who do you have there,” I ask. She opened up and released her prisoner, the prisoner tumbling out and landing close to me. Whoever it was, they were male, I could tell from looking at the back of his head, the head that shook itself, causing the short white messy hair to shake along with it. He also wore brown trousers, seeming to be made of leather with the fabric torn at the bottom, and a blue top. With him, there was a staff, straight but with a crook at the top, like a shepherd’s. 

“Are you alright,” I ask, carefully in case if he was dangerous.   
  


“Once I figure out why the wind tossed me around like a ball, I’ll feel better,” his voice responding to my question. He used his staff to get to his feet, which were bare. Once standing, I saw his face. He was pale skinned, as though he had never seen the sun in his life, and his eyes, they were bright blue, like the ice of Ahtohallan.

“I’m sorry,” I speak again, being sure to smile to him, “I have no idea why Gale did that to you.”

His eyebrows tilt downwards, “Who’s Gale?”   
  
Gale responds by flying around me, tickling my skin with her air, the leaves never touching me though.   
  


“This is Gale, she’s the spirit of the wind.”   
  


Gale flies over to the man and circles his face, then flying up at the sky. He watches her go, then turns back to me.   
  
“Uh, who are you,” he asks, “And where are we?”  
  


“I’d Elsa, and this is Ahtohallan. Who are you?”   
  


“I’m Jack Frost. How can you see me?”   
  


Jack Frost.

Whatever expression was on my face must have been washed away, replaced with shock.   
  


Jack Frost.   
  


Father told me the story, of a spirit with the powers of ice and snow. Powers like mine. He never described what Jack Frost looked like, just that he was a powerful spirit. I remember wishing that he would come when I was younger, after I hurt Anna, and teach me how to use my magic, or even better, to take it away.   
  


He never came though, and I soon forgot about him.   
  


“Is something wrong,” Jack’s face showing concern. I realize that my own expression must not be pleasant.   
  


“I...are you...can you do magic? Like my magic?”   
  


His hand tightens around his staff, that’s when I notice the frost patterns on the wood. The patterns are not painted, they’d real.   
  


“What do you mean? Your magic?”   
  


I only flick my hand in the air, a shower of snowflakes sprinkling down to our feet. His eyes widen considerably. Not out of fear, there’s a spark of wonder and delight in his eyes.   
  


“You can...how can,” he’s stuttering, “how can you....I thought I was the only one who could.....”

I can’t hold back my giggle, his actions and face so similar to that of an excited child. Then he catches me by surprise, he flies up and around.   
  



	3. Three

~Elsa’s POV~  
  


I stare at Jack in fascination, unable to comprehend the fact that he is here, with me, and flying. Gale is not with us, and Father never mention that Jack Frost was able to fly. My magic alone can’t make me fly.   
  


He stops his spinning in the air, and looks at me with bright eyes.   
  


“Come on, I have to tell my friends about you,” he smiled, extending his hand to me.   
  


“I can’t fly,” I tell him, “And I can’t leave Ahtohallan, or the Enchanted Forest. I’m the Fifth Spirit.”

The cheerful look on his face is replaced with confusion, his feet gently touching down on the ice again.   
  


“What do you mean? The Fifth Spirit?”   
  


I bite my lower lip slightly, then walk to the edge of the water. The Nokk appears from below the tiny waves, my hands rest on his muzzle, then I climb onto his back. Jack stares at us in bewilderment.   
  


“Follow me,” I say, the reins forming in my hands as Nokk begins to run across the water. Jack flies next to me, his eyes on Nokk.   
  


“Don’t your clothes get wet,” he asks, looking to me again, “And even more importantly, who are you riding?”   
  


“This is Nokk, the Spirit of Water,” I reply patiently, “And no, my clothing does not get wet when I am on Nokk.”   
  


We arrive at the shoreline of the forest, Nokk stopping and bowing so that I can climb off, the rein vanishing as I do so.   
  


Jack lands next to me, and follows me as I begin to walk towards the Forest.   
  


“There are Four Spirits of nature,” I explain as we walk, “Air, that’s Gale, Fire, Water, who is Nokk, and Earth. The other two Spirits you haven’t met yet. The Rock Giants of Earth, and Bruni, the Salamander of Fire.”   
  


“And you’re the Fifth Spirit, the Spirit of Ice,” Jack says. The way he spoke was not a question, it was a statement.   
  


“Correct,” I nod.   
  


We continue to walk in silence, until a familiar small shape begins to hurry towards us. Jack aims his staff at the shape, but I place my hand on his.   
  


“It’s alright.”   
  


I lean down and place my hand on the ground, allowing Bruni to climb on. As I stand, he snuggles against my cold skin as always, relishing in the feeling.   
  


Jack looks at Bruni, and Bruni looks at Jack.   
  


“This is Bruni,” I smile, sprinkling snowflakes from my free hand above Bruni. He catches a few on his tongue. Jack leans against his staff and smiles. He creates his own snowflake, sending it to Bruni. Bruni opens his mouth and eats it.   
  


“So, how did you get your powers?”   
  


Jack looks up at me as he asks his question, Bruni climbing onto my shoulder as we start to walk again, I’m still leading our direction.   
  


“I was born with them.”   
  


“You were?”

“Weren’t you? My father told me stories about you when I was a child.”   
  


Jack smiled a bit, though it was less cheerful, “No, I wasn’t born with my powers. I got them as a gift from the Man in the Moon.”   
  


“The Man in the Moon?”


	4. Four

~Pitch’s POV~ 

It was so easy to manipulate the snow globe that Jack had taken, just some fear and it would take him to someone with a great amount of fear in their hearts. I would have never imagined that it would lead him, lead me, to someone with the same powers that he has.   
  


It was interesting to listen from the shadows of the forest, listen to her talk about the Spirits, that she was the Fifth Spirit, and when Jack asks where her powers came from, that was even more fascinating.   
  


I honestly wonder what will happen to them as they continue to talk, and what I will learn as I continue to listen.   
  


~Jack’s POV~ 

I blink at her a few times, then respond, “Well, the Man in the Moon saved me when I was human. He gave me my powers.”   
  


“That doesn’t really explain who he is though.”   
  


My hand goes into my pocket, and I try to search for the best way to explain him.   
  


“Well, he was the first Guardian of Dreams, and now he...he watches over every child on Earth, and sometimes, he turns someone into someone else.”   
  


Elsa listened silently, the salamander, Bruni, seems to be listening to me as well.   
  


“He chose me after....” I trail off, not sure how to finish my sentence.   
  


“After,” Elsa asks gently.

I sigh and resume, “After I saved my sister.”   
  


Elsa’s eyebrows went up slightly and her lips parted, “You’re sister? Is she with you?”   
  


“No,” I say, sad now, “I saved her over three hundred years ago. When I became Jack Frost, I also gained immortality. I didn’t remember having a sister for a while, I didn’t even know who I was before I became Jack Frost. I learned though with help from my friends. Though sometimes, I wish I’d never remembered.”  
  


“Oh.” 

Elsa’s expression also saddened, and for some reason, she looked as though she understood the pain of being immortal, of not being able to go to sleep forever with people that you lived with, that you loved.   
  


“You look like you know the feeling of loosing someone,” I say quietly.   
  


“I do,” she responds, “And I feel as though I should tell you my story, now that I know yours.” 

Elsa creates a scene with her magic, tiny figures that look like dolls, but with realistic features. Among them, there is a woman with Elsa, a man, and reindeer, and a snowman.   
  


“This is my little sister, Anna,” Elsa points to the woman, “Her husband Kristoff, and Sven, his reindeer. The snowman is Olaf. I was born in the 1818, and Anna born three years after me. I gained my immortality after I became the Fifth Spirit, but Anna...”  
  


I look at her, her tears slowly falling from her eyes. Almost instinctively, I reach over and hug her. It feels strange, but faintly familiar. Her arms wrap around me in response.

“I’m sorry I brought it up,” I apologize quietly.

“Thank you,” which was her muffled reply, her face in my shoulder.   
  


Bruni nuzzles her ear in comfort. 


	5. Five

~Elsa’s POV~  
  
  


I don’t know why I let Jack hug me. It’s been centuries since anyone has hugged me. It’s been centuries since I’ve hugged anyone back. It’s so unfamiliar that I find myself wondering if I’m doing it correctly. Are my hands to high on his back? Is my grip around his torso to tight? Do I removed my face from his shoulder? The only thing that feels certain is Bruni against my ear. He’s done that so often I find nothing strange about the contact. 

Jack’s hands are gentle and comforting around me, the coolness of his skin grazing my exposed shoulders. I suppose that with our magic, we would feel cold to each other, and even colder to those without magic. I wouldn’t remember, the last time I embraced someone without magic was in 1872, when I went to see Anna’s and Kristoff’s descendant’s. Olaf was there, as he always stayed with Anna’s bloodline, and it was then that I decided I could not do it anymore.   
  


I saw Anna and Kristoff grow old and die, their children and grandchildren with them through to the end, and I promised that I would always be there for Arendelle, to see the rest of the family grow. Olaf stayed there for years, but when I decided to stop going, to see my sister die again and again, he came with me. Eventually, the stories of the Ice Queen faded into children’s tales, how she saved Arendelle from eternal winter and a massive wave. They don’t know the real story though. It was all Anna.   
  


The Spirits and I eventually grew more silent as the world moved forward, the tales of magic turning into entertainment. I remained close to the forest, as it was now under private protection from the royal courts, no one allowed in at all. It was one of Anna’s grandsons that made this law, not wanting outsiders to upset the Spirits once more. The Northuldra leaving as well, tears staining their cheeks.   
  


Now, the Rock Giants sleep against stony cliffs in the day, silently moving at night and settling down as the sun rises. Gale is invisible to see, so she can fly wherever she wishes, though she stays close to the forest. Bruni is almost always at my side, his company one I dearly treasure. The Nokk stays hidden under the waves, but comes when I need her. Olaf...the precious snowman that held so much memory of my sister now wanders the forest on his own. It became clear that we each remind each other of the ones we love than are now permanently asleep, the pain of that reminder to much for us to bear.   
  


I welcome the hug from Jack, enjoying his contact far more than anyone should. It’s been centuries since I’ve hugged anyone. It’s been centuries since I’ve spoken to someone. The fear that I would spend immortality alone slowly starts to fade. 

“I wouldn’t say you’re fear is gone entirely.” 

I just catch a glimpse of the golden eyes before Jack and I fall into darkness. 


	6. Six

~Jack’s POV~  
  


I recognize Pitch’s voice a second to late before Elsa and I are falling in the darkness. My arms wrap around her once more, trying to protect her neck and head for when we land. It’s just like the first time I tumbled in his darkness, unable to tell which was was up or down, my powers unable to do anything without knowing where to aim. 

Elsa’s grip tightens on me, her hands gripping the front of my hoodie so tightly I’m surprised the fabric hasn’t torn from her nails. I don’t care about the fabric though, only wanting to protect her from him.

The landing is rough, just like last time, only harder as I land on my back and Elsa’s weight on top of me. The sound of my staff clattering next to us echos in the cave.   
  


“Such a pretty little sight,” Pitch’s voice moves around in the dark, “And such beautiful fear radiating from her.” 

Elsa scrambles to her feet and pulls me up, my hand enclosing around my staff and aiming it in front of me. I don’t know if that’s where Pitch is, but I have to do something.   
  


Elsa though, I don’t think she’s ever faced him. Her eyes dart around, trying to find his voice in the shadows.   
  


“There’s no need to be afraid of me,” he says, clearly talking to her.

“Who are you,” Elsa demands, her voice brave.   
  


“He’s no good,” I answer, trying to look for a way out.

“I wouldn’t say that Jack,” Pitch’s voice revolving around us, “I speak the truth. Elsa, was it? I’m surprised to discover that such a person like you exists.”   
  


The darkness moves and I see the lightened area, grabbing Elsa’s hand and running. We reach the dark globe in Pitch’s lair, the lights still luminous. Now that I can see better, I stand in front of Elsa again, trying to shield her.   
  


“I’ve listened to everything that you have said, you control the four spirits of nature, and are one yourself. It’s a wonderful bonus to also discover that you have the same powers as Jack Frost.”

  
That’s when he shows himself, right in front of me. The ice leaves my staff and should’ve hit him, but that trick he does with the shadows, being able to melt into them without effort, he doesn’t get hit.

“Did you tell Jack about your fears yet,” Pitch asks, tauntingly, “I just know he will get a kick out of them.”

My curiosity makes me loose my focus for a moment, glancing back at Elsa. She blinks at me in response, her hands shaking as they position themselves in the position where Pitch vanished.   
  


It was a mistake to loose focus, as I’m suddenly aware of the immense pain in my chest. Then there’s the pain against my back and head. Once the stars clear from my vision, I see that I’m in a cage, the same one he used to trap the fairies in. In the pain though, I lost the grip on my staff.   
  


“Jack!”   
  


Elsa is running towards me when the Nightmares emerge, surrounding her. Her eyes fill with fear, but are quickly replaced by cold focus and determination.   
  


Elsa send’s ice at the Nightmares, freezing them into black ice, keeping her distance, but still trapping them in the cold.   
  


“What determination,” Pitch says, appearing once more. Elsa aims at him but does not shoot.   
  


“I suppose I should tell him your greatest fear,” he circled her, keeping a wide space, “Or do you want to try and figure it out for yourself?”   
  


“Fear cannot be trusted,” she tells him.

“I disagree. You’re greatest fear is that you won’t be able to control your magic forever. That one day, you will loose all control, wreaking havoc across the globe.” 

  
Elsa’s focus is fading. It’s like looking in a mirror, what Pitch did to me, to keep me distracted so that every child would stop believing. 

Just like last time, he doesn’t stop, “And the spirits will be under your control, burying everyone and everything in their rage.”   
  


“I would never-“

“But what you’re most afraid of, you will never be able to contain your power without the help of your sister. What was her name? Anna?”   
  


That does it with his manipulation, Elsa’s hands now shaking to hard to aim, and the snow, thick and heavy beginning to fall. She’s letting her fear take her over.   
  


“Elsa,” I call out, my hands trying to freeze the lock so I can escape, “Don’t listen to him! He feeds on fear!”

She shakes her head, her eyes closed and face furrowed in concentration. The snow is slowly lightening.   
  


“That will never happen,” Elsa tells Pitch, her hands steady once more, “I will always control my magic. You can’t push me with your fear.”  
  


“It’s not my fear that’s pushing you.”

Elsa sends a beam of ice at Pitch and he blocks it with his nightmare sand. I shake the door to the cage as hard as I can, feeling the hinges and the lock, finally breaking out. My feet land on the uneven ground and I grab my staff, flying over and taking out more Nightmares that try to attack her. Without skipping a beat, my arm finds her waist and we fly towards the exit, her powers shooting that perusing darkness.   
  


I fly through the exit tunnel and up and out, holding onto Elsa firmly. Her arms wrap around me once more as we fly farther away from Pitch. 


	7. Seven

~Jack’s POV~  
  


I don’t know why I’m staying with her, in her room while she’s sleeping next to me. I’m wide awake, watching as Sandy’s golden streams find us and images play above her head. It’s of two women, skating together. Her and her sister. Elsa smiles in her sleep.

~Four hours ago~ 

I fly us back to Ahtohallan, landing on the shore of the glacier once more. The sun is already setting, and Elsa lets go of me as soon as her feet are on solid ground again.   
  


“That man,” she mutters, rubbing her arms, “He said...how did he know?” 

“Pitch is the Nightmare King,” I explain, trying my hardest to keep my voice calm, “It’s what he does. He knows what everyone is afraid of, and uses it. That’s why, when you’re asleep, you have bad dreams. It’s his power. Kids have the biggest fear though.”   
  


“He was right Jack,” Elsa says, looking at me now, “I’m terrified of what I’ll become without Anna. She helped me through so much, helped me save Arendelle, save the forest. Even after I shut her out, she never, not once, gave up on me.”   
  


A thin crystal stream collected at her waterlines, threatening to spill over. I reach over and place my free hand on her shoulder.

“Elsa, as long as you need someone to help you, I will be there. I will help you so nothing happens. The Guardians can help you.”   
  


Elsa blinked at me, “The Guardians?”   
  


“Oh, right,” I smile, sheepishly, “Sorry. The Guardians are the protectors of the children of the world. We protect their wonder, hope, and curious nature. There are five Guardians right now. Me, Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Easter Bunny.”   
  


“Five Guardians,” Elsa repeated, then a smile made its way onto her lips, “And five Spirits.”   
  


I can’t help but smile, understanding what she’s saying, “Well, I’m the only Guardian that can mess with nature.”   
  


“While Sandman brings sweet dreams, the Tooth Fairy collects teeth and leaves coins, Santa Claus brings presents, and the Easter Bunny hides colorful eggs.”   
  


“It’s more than that,” I say, taking my hand off of her shoulder, “While they do that, they each represent something. Sandy, Sandman, he’s the Guardian of Dreams, Bunny is the Guardian of Hope, North, who is Santa, is the Guardian of Wonder, and Tooth is the Guardian of Memories.”   
  


At the mention of Tooth, Elsa’s eyes light up, “Memories?”   
  


“The teeth that she collects, they hold memories of your childhood.”   
  


“That’s similar to what Ahtohallan does.”   
  


“What?”

“Ahtohallan,” Elsa gestures to the glacier behind us, “It can read and show your memories.”   
  


I look at the glacier with new eyes, unable to believe what she said, but eventually, I do believe it.   
  


The sun is now completely down and stars begin to decorate the sky. I look up, amazed at how much clearer the stars are out here.   
  


Elsa shifts next to me, her hands rubbing her arms again, and stifling a yawn.   
  


“You should sleep,” I tell her.

Elsa though, shakes her head, “I’m afraid to now, knowing that Pitch is out there.”   
  


I don’t say anything, unable to think of words that may bring her comfort. Elsa though, her face flushes as she turns back to look at me, and in a small voice asks, “Would you stay with me?”   
  


My own eyes widen at her request, and she quickly adds more to her question, “Just in the same room as me. I would feel safer with someone there. We don’t need to share a bed.”

“I don’t sleep.”

Elsa fidgets with her nails, looking at me. I don’t know how to respond to her request. Jamie and Sophie like it when I come over, but I always leave before it gets to late. I’ve never stayed the night. Her face though, in her eyes, she’s terrified of going to bed without someone kind in the room with her.   
  


“Alright,” I say, trying to sound indifferent.

Elsa smiles gratefully, and leads me through an opening in the ice. From there, she takes me through a tunnel, the frozen water all around us, and eventually, turns into another opening. Inside, there’s a large room, ice decorating the walls in beautiful frost patterns, a small but elegant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and against the wall, a large bed made of ice. Thin ribbons of snowflakes draped across and above the head, looking like curtains.   
  


“Did you make this,” I ask in awe, looking at the details around me.

“The cave was already here,” Elsa says, “But yes, I decorated it. Can you make things?”   
  


“Not like this,” I admit, flying up to the chandelier, “I’m not an artist like this. I can make frost patterns sure, and snowballs, but I don’t think I have the attention span to create....this.”   
  


Elsa smiles as I land back down, and moves her hands. From the floor, ice pulls itself up, creating a chaise, the center looking soft, not like the hard ice.   
  


“I know you said that you don’t sleep,” Elsa says, “But if you want to rest, I hope you find this accommodating.”

“It’s incredible. Thank you.”

I return her smile, then gesture to her bed, “Now her some sleep before you collapse onto the floor.”   
  


She smiles, and crawls into her bed.   
  


I sit on the chaise, finding it plush, surprised it’s not hard. Elsa rolls on her side so her back is to me, but I swear, I can see her smiling. I smile back.


End file.
